Election 2008/Presidential Debate
seen here enjoying himself.]] A Presidential Debate is a way for Americans to hear the candidate's speeches in 90 seconds or less, moderated by a traffic light. Debates are held between candidates of the parties first, then between the nominees from each party. Republican Party Debates Check your local Fox listings for dates and times. May 3, 2007 Great Americans debate at Ronald Reagan Presidential Library, moderated by Chris Matthews Participants * Tommy Thompson * Mike Huckabee * Rudy Giuliani * John McCain * Mitt Romney * Sam Brownback * Duncan Hunter * Tom Tancredo * Jim Gilmore * Ron Paul No word yet on whether Tancredo or McCain will play the part of crackpot old man. Both Tancredo and McCain played the part of crackpot old man. Did not attend: * Condoleezza Rice * Dick Cheney * Jeb Bush * Newt Gingrich * Fred Thompson *George H.W. Bush *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Laura Bush Overview * Rudy did not mention The October Surprize * Reagan is the leader of the party and and no other * Ron Paul made a boo-boo by calling an end to taxes. May 15, 2007 On Fox in South Carolina, in honor of Stephen. Three shopping malls are attacked, a fourth was averted. June 5, 2007 Wolf Blitzer decorated the set. No one raised their hands. Others April 26, 2007 Democrats debate at South Carolina State University, moderated by Brian Williams on MSNBC Participants: * Hillary Clinton * Barack Hussein Obama * John Edwards * Joe Biden * Dennis Kucinich * Bill Richardson * Christopher Dodd * The Old Man From Alaska, Who Isn't Ted Stevens Overview: * John Edwards son of a mill worker 00:20:00 * Joe Biden tells a joke 00:28:00 * Bill Richardson mentioned something named "Africa" 01:06:00 * first mention of "My Lord" 01:26:00 (John Edwards) June 3, 2007 CNN, St. Anthem's College, Manchester New Hampshire, hosted by Wolf Blitzer Participants: * Hillary Clinton * Barack Hussein Obama * John Edwards * Joe Biden * Dennis Kucinich * Bill Richardson * Christopher Dodd * The Old Man From Alaska, Who Isn't Ted Stevens Overview: * none of them support the troops * they all disagree with each other; the party is in danger of falling apart * CAT FIGHT! Osama got all bitchy with Hairdo; Hitlery passive-aggressively bitch-slapped Hairdo * Keebler Elf is deaf! * they all hate the market, especially corporations in the insurance industry * Oh, boy! Here come the gays! * Joe Biden, like the others, hates our troops * Bill Richardson, like the others, loves the gays Halftime: * Kucinich smoked an unknown substance * Edwards combed his hair * Hillary ate a puppy * The Old Man From Alaska, Who Isn't Ted Stevens peed himself * instinctively, Richardson tried to sneak over the border into the audience * Osama made that weird ululating noise * Christopher Dodd showed up...excuse me, I'm being told he was there the whole time, my mistake... * Joe Biden combed Edwards' hair * Larry King was asked his opinion! * Jon Stewart makes a cameo Second Half: * Hitlery insulted The Dark Lord * Hitlery doesn't like hypotheticals and doesn't like the military * they are all tax and spending cut and runners * they all spent way too much time talking about whet they would do as president * none of them have a plan to fix the budget, their War in Iraq or the healthcare or Social Security problems